Dear Santa
by KathBell
Summary: Sam writes a letter to Santa. Wee!Chester. Complete!
1. Letter

**A/N: First supernatural fic (if it can be called that, more like a really short drabble/one-shot- that I might continue..) so go easy on me please :) This is from a six year old's Sammy's mind. Reviews are greatly appriated and loved!  
Genre: Wee!Chester. Family/Angst. Hurt/comfort if you squint.  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

Dear Santa:

I've been a good boy this year, eaten my veg (Dean says that is a good thing for little boys, but he _never_ eats his veg!) and I done really well in my test in school! But I don't want much for Christmas, only one thing, if that's okay?

My mummy?

Dean always goes quiet when I ask about her, and he's told me not to ask Daddy about it. I never knew her, though, and I want to know her. If she was back here and not in Heaven, then Daddy wouldn't have to go away on all those work trips and Dean would be happier. I really want Dean to be happy. He always does so much for me – and he thinks I don't notice. He protects me from the bullies at school, even if some of them are bigger than him! He's the best big brother in the whole entire world, but I think he misses mummy like daddy misses her. She looks really nice too, I looked at a photo of her in daddy's wallet.

All my friends talk about their mummy's at school. They don't ask about mine. Dean says that is a good thing, because I won't have to explain. I don't understand that, because she's in heaven and that isn't really confusing.

I should be going to sleep, Dean is coming into our room after he finishes watching the grown up TV and he always says that if I am a good boy I should be asleep, and because you like good boys I am going to sleep.

Please give Dean his mummy back

From,

Sammy.


	2. Dean

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! :D I am really sorry about the wait for this chapter, unfortunately I ended up in hospital halfway through last week so I couldn't update and / or write as soon as I'd like to, but I have finally completed it :D**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Ten year old Dean glanced at the letter Sam had asked him to mail. His younger brother had fallen ill right before Christmas, and hadn't been able to stand for more than five minutes, let alone walk the 5 blocks to the post office. But what on earth would a six year old boy need to mail? Especially when they never kept in touch with anyone – the constant moving around had led them to lose contact with their fathers family (Lord only knows about his mothers, Dean thought as he tried to dull the ache in his chest again) and any friends they (Dean – Sam kept to himself,) made.

Dean glanced up, peering though the gap in the doorway to his and Sam's room. His brother was deep in sleep, so Dean didn't need to worry about leaving the house to open the letter. Reaching into his pocket, he curled his fingers around the pocket knife (silver dagger) his father insisted on him carrying at all times-

"_Never play with knives Dean," Mary smiled at her son, a small hint of worry tinting her calm voice.  
_

He closed his eyes, smiling slightly as the memory played in front of his eyes. His mum would not like him carrying this thing. Taking a deep breath – he couldn't cry in front of Sam, that was a complete no-go – Dean pulled his hand, and the knife, out of his pocket and tore the envelope that Sam had sealed with what had to be every single bottle of glue in the house, Dean rolled his eyes at that and pulled out the letter.

**Dear Santa:**

Dean nearly laughed at that. Cute, real cute. The eleven year old continured smirking as he read down the page.**  
**

**I've been a good boy this year**, - yeah right, so the stuff in my bed was being good? - **eaten my veg (Dean says that is a good thing for little boys, but he _never_ eats his veg!)** - It's green. Why should I eat something green? - **and I done really well in my test in school! But I don't want much for Christmas, only one thing, if that's okay?**

**My mummy?**

Dean felt his face practically drain of all colour. Oh Sammy...

**Dean always goes quiet when I ask about her, and he's told me not to ask Daddy about it. I never knew her, though, and I want to know her. If she was back here and not in Heaven, then Daddy wouldn't have to go away on all those work trips and Dean would be happier. I really want Dean to be happy. He always does so much for me – and he thinks I don't notice. He protects me from the bullies at school, even if some of them are bigger than him! He's the best big brother in the whole entire world, but I think he misses mummy like daddy misses her. She looks really nice too, I looked at a photo of her in daddy's wallet.**

It wasn't as if he didn't love being called a great brother - because that was all he wanted to be, a brilliant brother to Sam - but the letter was close to bringing tears into his eyes. He'd been so wrapped up in trying to protect Sam from what their father actually did on the 'trips' that he had forgotten to take care of his brother in another way - by hiding his emotions. He knew he shouldn't let Sam see how much he missed his mother, because then Sam would get sad and everyone knows that when Sam gets sad Dean's heart practically breaks.

**All my friends talk about their mummy's at school. They don't ask about mine. Dean says that is a good thing, because I won't have to explain. I don't understand that, because she's in heaven and that isn't really confusing.**

It's confusing when they ask why. Or how. Becuase saying 'Oh, yeah, something supernatural took my mum away from me!' isn't exactly normal. Anything but to be honest, and Sam was lucky he didn't know about it all because then what seemed confusing now would become simple logic, and the stuff of fairytales and old witch (even they existed) stories because real and even more confusing.

**I should be going to sleep, Dean is coming into our room after he finishes watching the grown up TV and he always says that if I am a good boy I should be asleep, and because you like good boys I am going to sleep.**

**Please give Dean his mummy back**

**From,**

**Sammy.**

Dean decided it there and then as he sealed the enveope back up - after peering into Sam's room with blurry eyes (he wasn't crying, course he wasn't crying... that's what he'd say to anyone who asked anyway) - that as soon as Sam was healthy (or able to stay awake for more than 10 minutes) he would have a talk with his brother and just tell him about their mother.

**A/N: I know it sucks, but I wanted to get it done before christmas was over (and it was over an hour ago xD). I hope it wasn't _too _bad! :D**


End file.
